


The Tooth

by athirstygoil



Series: No Harm, No Foul [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Facial Injuries, M/M, Sans/Alt has a Gollum moment, it's Red's gold one btw, knocked out tooth, losing a tooth, this is where Alt really loses it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: Sans loves Red so much. Enough to take a part of him wherever he goes.





	The Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble from the same universe as No Harm, No Foul, depicting how Alt got a hold of Red's tooth in the first place. 
> 
> And to think it was all over. For now. >;]
> 
> As a reminder, Fell!Sans refers to UT!Sans as Snow Poff. UT!Sans refers to Fell!Sans as Red!

“ _please_  just  _come_  with me!”

“not until you tell me why!”

“it’s better this way,  _please!_ ”

“i ain’t comin with ya until you tell me what the fuck is going on!” Desperate, Sans grabbed hold of Red's sleeve. 

“i don’t have time to explain! just  _listen,_  red!” Fear followed by fury caught Sans by surprise.

 

“ _what did you call me?!_ ” And Sans saw his lover again, his feral expressions when he drove him to frustration, when Sans drove him to anger. And Sans became afraid. He should have known Red wouldn’t remember–-Sans had only just arrived again–-

 

Red jerked away from Sans’s advances, and his arm lifted with a snap–- His sudden movements made Sans jerk forward in reflex as his clenched metacarpals collided with Red’s face. Sans winced when he heard the crack of bone impacting bone. Instantly, he backed away. A gasp caught in his nonexistent throat as white eyelights shrank to pinpricks in his sockets.

 

“it wasn’t my fault. it wasn’t my fault!” Red clutched his bleeding mandible and spat out his tooth. Gold glistened under the red. And for a moment, Sans was entranced. Breathing unevenly, Red snarled his response.

 

“ _ **what in the fuck?! boss paid good fucking g for that!**_ ”

 

Sans stared at him fearfully, as a strange compulsion clouded his thoughts.

 

“give it to me,” he muttered, not quite believing the words came from his mouth. Red paused, brow ridges wrinkled.

“ _what?_ ” As Sans grasped the thought, it became more clear to him what he wanted.

“you heard me,” he quietly ordered. “ _give. me. **the tooth**._” Red’s brows creased in confusion as he drew it close to him.

“why in the void–”

 

“ _ **give it to me!**_ ” Sans lunged at the startled Red and snapped at the fist clenched over the canine.

“holy shit, take it easy!” Red yelled as Sans pushed at him the best he could. “this ain’t for you!”

“ _ **it’s m i n e!**_ ” he insisted, clawing at Red’s fist, desperately clinging to the one thing Sans knew he could keep. “and i’m gonna have it if it’s the last thing i  _do!_ ” Kicking at Red’s pelvis, Sans knocked the cursing skeleton off balance enough to snatch the tooth from his loosened grip. Shortcutting some distance away, Sans reveled at his prize. The red of his marrow stained Sans' phalanges but Sans didn’t care. No, in the end, he got exactly what he wanted.

“finally,” he sighed, caressing the bloodied false tooth. “a part of you i can always take with me.”

 

—

 

Sometimes Sans could see it sway and glint from beneath Snow Poff’s shirt when he’d think Sans wouldn’t notice. He’d seen it slip out once or twice when Snow Poff took the lead on occasion, but those were few and very intense. And though Sans wasn’t sure how Snow Poff suddenly got so good at being a Dom, he wasn’t complaining.

 

It was just a gold tooth.


End file.
